


bang bang, all over you

by hlundqvists



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, M/M, New York Rangers, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlundqvists/pseuds/hlundqvists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Hey."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Chris doesn’t bother with a greeting back, just grabs Cam by the front of his sweatshirt and pulls him inside, kicking the door shut before slamming Cam up against the wall, crashing their lips together roughly.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	bang bang, all over you

**Author's Note:**

> So. That game against the Penguins last night was..... well, frustrating. Got an anonymous request for Chris/Cam, rough sex in the aftermath so, here you go!
> 
> Titled taken from the song, 'Bang Bang', just because.

The frustration over the loss — over losing like _that_ — lingers with Chris. It settles deep inside his chest and doesn’t dissipate even during the plane ride home. He’s still feeling agitated on the Sunday, tries to expel the angry through a vigorous work out at the the gym but nothing helps. 

He’s upset by what could have been done better, by what went wrong. It’s all lingering with him and he can’t get it to go away.

It’s not surprising when Cam shows up at his door, brow furrowed and hands shoved into the front pocket of his Rangers hoodie.

"Hey."

Chris doesn’t bother with a greeting back, just grabs Cam by the front of his sweatshirt and pulls him inside, kicking the door shut before slamming Cam up against the wall, crashing their lips together roughly.

Cam reacts immediately, hands grabbing at Chris’ shoulders and pushing into the kiss with a low moan. It’s a battle of clashing teeth and Chris takes advantage of Cam moaning to lick into Cam’s mouth, tongue tasting over Cam’s before pulling back. There’s a beautiful blush on Cam’s cheeks already and Chris feels a rush of arousal, dick hardening in his pants.

"Fuck, _Cam_.”

Cam grins in a way that can only be described as wicked, tugging Chris’ shirt off before pulling his own hoodie and shirt off, too. 

"That’s what I came here for, baby."

Fuck, Chris loves him. 

He pulls Cam away from the wall, hurriedly making the way to the bedroom and tries not to trip over his own two feet as Cam slides his hands down to palm at Chris’ ass.

"Jesus, Cam." He takes a few more steps before turning, shoving Cam down onto the bed. "Desperate, huh?"

Cam laughs, pushing his pants down and ah, _fuck_ , he went commando. It makes Chris’ mouth go dry and there’s no moment of pause between him getting onto the bed and swallowing Cam’s cock down. The noise — a hitched mewling breath — that Cam makes is just delicious, encourages Chris to suck harder and faster, bobbing his head several times before pulling off with a grin.

"I think you’re the desperate one here," Cam sounds wrecked, biting his lip as he looks down at Chris. "It’s like you’ve never had my dick in your mouth before."

Chris grins, pressing a kiss to the head of Cam’s cock while kicking his sweatpants off onto the floor.

"It’s been two days. I missed it." He licks along the shaft, grinning widening as he pulls away and Cam whines at the loss. "I missed your ass more, though."

He grabs Cam by the hips, directing him to roll over onto his stomach. Cam goes easily, rocking back onto his knees and spreading his legs perfectly. Chris runs a hand up over Cam’s thighs, marveling at the muscle beneath his hands.

"Fuck, Cameron, baby. You’re so hot. Such a pretty view."

Chris leans in, hands sliding up to Cam’s ass to spread his cheeks and then he’s licking at Cam’s opening with an almost mad fervor. Cam moans loudly, arching his hips more and Chris takes advantage of the new angle, pushing his tongue in past the tight ring of muscle and licking _into_ Cam.

The reaction it gets is perfect, it’s just what Chris wanted. Cam’s thighs tremble, little moans falling in a stream. The sounds encourage Chris, make him press his tongue in as far as he can get it. He loves doing this, loves getting Cam spread out and licking him fast and messy. 

He reaches under to get a hand around Cam’s cock, stroking him slowly and reveling in the way Cam just sobs out at the added touch. 

Chris keeps licking at Cam, pressing his tongue in every few licks, not stopping until he needs to pull away to breathe and let his jaw rest for a minute. He moves his hand faster then, thumb rubbing just under the head of Cam’s dick on each upstroke. 

It’s beautiful the way Cam’s entire body is shaking, minute trembles visible every few seconds. Chris wants to make him break apart, wants him to cry and beg for more.

"Gonna fuck you so good, baby. You want that, right? That’s why you came here. You want me to fuck you so hard you forget about that bullshit game? You didn’t even play in the game and you’re pissed, too." Chris lets go of Cam, moving up his body, kissing and biting at his spine. "I’m going to take care of you, baby. I promise. Gonna fuck you hard. Gonna fill you up and make you keep it in there. You want that?"

Cam is shuddering beneath him, gasping at each word.

"Yes, yes. Come on. Fuck me, Chris. I want it _now_.”

Chris can’t deny Cam, not when he sounds so pretty and is a trembling mess under the press of Chris’ body.

"Yeah, baby. I’m going to get inside you."

The nightstand is within reach and Chris snags the lube from on top of it, quickly snapping open the bottle and dribbles some onto his fingers, spreading it over his cock. He rocks against his own hand a little, letting out little breathy moans and enjoying the way Cam peers back at him.

“ _Chris_.”

Chris laughs, letting go of himself and squeezes the lube again, drizzling some onto Cam’s ass. Cam jolts at the coldness, hissing sharply and Chris can’t help but laugh some more; the laughter dies out, turning into a groan as he grinds his cock against Cam’s ass, slipping easily between his cheeks.

He can’t help but tease a little, gripping his cock and rubbing the head over Cam’s hole a few times. The action makes Cam grunt, then whine and rock his hips back.

"Come on, Chris, _please_. I want your dick inside me.”

Chris wants it, too; wants to be inside Cam bad and lets the teasing fade away, lines himself up and presses in, in, in, all in one fluid motion until he’s all the way inside Cam.

"Fuck."

Cam is tight around him. Warm and tight and so fucking good. Chris groans, grabs Cam’s hips tightly and pulls out slowly. He watches, looking down as he pulls his cock out until just the head is still inside Cam. The way Cam is stretched open around him sends a fresh wave of arousal down his spine and he thrusts back in deep, hard, balls slapping against Cam’s skin.

"A-ah, fuck…. Chris, fuck, baby, you’re so big. So good."

Cam sounds almost angelic as he moans and Chris has to be closer. He slides his hands flat against the small of Cam’s back, leaning forward until he’s resting with his chest pressed to Cam’s back and is biting at Cam’s ear.

"Gonna fill you up, baby. Gonna make you feel it for days."

He thrusts hard, deep; slamming into Cam over and over, shaking the bed frame against the wall. Cam takes it, just lays there and moans and clutches hard at the sheets and takes everything that Chris gives him. Chris lets him have it; he lets his frustration over the game loss fuel his thrusts, lets the anger push him to dig his fingers against Cam’s back hard enough to leave bruises, lets the annoyance feed into the desire to bite up and down Cam’s neck, leaving behind marks that will show for _days_.

Chris fucks Cam into the mattress, fucks him like they’ll both die if he doesn’t go so fast, fucks him like the end of the world is racing towards them and he just wants to make Cam come one more time before the end hits.

Somehow he manages to slip a hand under Cam, wraps his fingers loosely around Cam’s dick. The force of his thrusts are pushing Cam’s hips down and forward against the bed, making his dick rock forward into Chris’ grip and Chris uses that to his advantage; he squeezes Cam’s dick, twisting and pressing against the head and Cam cries out loudly with each stroke.

"Yeah, yeah, fuck, you’re so good. Take it so good, baby."

Chris kisses the back of Cam’s neck, feeling himself getting closer and closer to the edge. 

"Come on, baby. Come for me. Come and I’ll fill you up. Promise I’ll fill you up so good."

He twists his hand one more time, thrusting into Cam hard and Cam lets out a shout, hips arching up off the bed as he comes. The force of his orgasm is strong, body shuddering as he spills over Chris’ hand and Chris doesn’t stop thrusting, doesn’t stop stroking him.

"Ah, yeah, fuck, you’re so tight around me. Oh my god, Cam. Cam, _Cam_.”

Chris groans loud and low, biting down hard on Cam’s shoulders as he thrusts in hard and comes, spilling inside Cam deep. His hips twitch a little, staying pressed up against Cam’s ass until the waves of pleasure slow down.

"Fuck…."

He pulls out slowly, pressing kisses up Cam’s neck.

"Oh, fuck, baby, you’re so good for me. So good."

Cam whines lightly when Chris slips out, his head turned and cheek pressed down to the bed. There are a few tear tracks staining his cheeks and Chris can’t stop himself from leaning in and licking the salty taste away.

Cam grumbles a little at that but doesn’t say a word, just stays still and hums softly when Chris rubs a hand down his back.

"You okay?"

Chris sounds nervous, worried that he went too fast.

Cam lifts his head, smiling slowly and reaches lazily for Chris, pulling him in for a slow kiss.

"Mm, never better."

Chris sighs against Cam’s lips, kissing him again. There’s no urgency behind it anymore; no anger or frustration that needs to get poured out. It’s sweet and lazy and they both taste like sweat and sex but it’s a fucking great kiss regardless.

"I love you."

Chris bumps his nose against Cam’s, smiling slowly.

"I love you, too."

Cam moves, then, pushing Chris down onto his back and crowds up against him, tucking his head under Chris’ neck.

"Mmn. Think you killed me with sex."

Chris laughs, wrapping one arm around Cam lightly and drops a kiss to the top of his head.

"Guess it’s true what they say. I’m just a no good goalie killer."

Cam snorts with laughter, nuzzling against Chris’ neck and exhales slowly.

"Well, if you’re going to kill me, then I will happily take death by sex with you."

Chris tightens his arm around Cam, fingers pressing to Cam’s shoulder. He’s quiet for a few minutes and Cam thinks that maybe he’s fallen asleep.

But then, “Thank you.”

Chris says it so softly that Cam nearly misses it.

"Hm?"

Chris swallows, then repeats himself.

"Thank you for….. knowing what I needed today."

"Oh." Cam just smiles and presses a kiss to Cam’s collarbone. "Well, I love you and I like getting fucked by you so, this was a win-win for me."

Chris laughs low, pulling Cam tighter and kisses his hair.

"Well. You’re the best thing I’ve ever won."

Chris’ tone suggests that he’s not going to hear any argument and Cam is too worn out to even try. He just lets himself be pulled closer, eyes closing and makes a soft noise of contentment.

"Love you, my goalie killer."

"Love you, too, my goal buster."

It isn’t long until sleep overtakes them both.


End file.
